Riddle Me This
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Ren poses Kyoko with a riddle, how far will she go to figure out the answer? (WARNING FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF) Oh and a little glitter thrown in... literally!


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to rsrdiall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I'm back again with another Onesie for I hope your enjoyment,**

**If you get chance come and take a look at a game I'm setting up in the Skip Beat! forum's!**

**Its a online version of the A-Z story game and should be fun :D**

**(Or I hope so anyway!)**

**next chapter to Brotherly Love, Sisterly Sin out soon so look forward to it :P**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Riddle Me This.**

"What are you doing Kyoko?" Kanae asked.

She had entered the Love Me locker room to find Kyoko lost in her own world. She managed to get changed and stood there watching her best friend for quite a few minutes without her even realising she had company.

"AIIIIEEEEEEE!" Kyoko jumped startled by the sudden voice behind her as Kanae leaned over her friend's shoulder to read what was on the paper keeping her best friend so distracted. Kanae was ready for the scream and the sudden velocity of Kyoko's body. As she jumped into the air and missed her friend Kyoko came back down into the chair which she had been seated in before falling off sideways away from Kanae.

"Moko-sannnn!" Kyoko whined as she rubbed her now bruised bottom.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kanae simply looked down at her friend and sighed before offering her a hand.

"I've been here about fifteen minutes Kyoko. It's just you chose to ignore me," she said pouting slightly as Kyoko took in her words before looking horrified.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Moko-san!" she cried jumping onto her friend in a giant bear hug which Kanae grudgingly accepted.

She really did feel a little put out that Kyoko had not even realised she was there. "It's OK. But you really should pay more attention," Kanae said as she pushed Kyoko away after a few minutes of contact.

"So what were you looking at that was so interesting you don't even realise other people are in the room?" Kyoko gave Kanae another apologetic smile knowing Kanae would only get angry with her if she started apologising again.

"It's a riddle Ren-san gave me," Kyoko said matter of factly as she again sat down on the chair and looked at the paper before her.

Kanae shuddered slightly at the easy use of Ren's name from Kyoko. It had all started after Kyoko's dangerous job. Suddenly Kyoko had started calling him by his given name. When Kanae had asked Kyoko had blushed and said that 'Ren-san' had asked her to call him that as they were friends and friends called each other by their first names. Kanae was positive he was head over heels in love with her best friend so she was sure he was quite happy with that.

Kanae had not liked the embarrassed blush Kyoko had given her. She pulled every single detail Kyoko had been willing to give, yet found nothing further from her questions.

_So he still hasn't come out and said it? _Kanae thought as she had let Kyoko off the hook

Kanae still wasn't sure what she thought about Japan's number one actor and his love of her best friend. But if the idiotic man continued to let Kyoko believe it was nothing more than friendship he wanted Kanae was worried other men would do what he seemed unable to.

Basically Kanae thought Ren should grow a pair. As far as she could see he wasn't facing an unrequited love. If forced to admit it under torture Kanae would even admit she was happy Ren was slowly teaching Kyoko that love wasn't a terrible thing like she had been made to believe from such a young age.

"So what's the riddle about?" Kanae asked pulling up a chair and sitting next to Kyoko so she too could look at the paper. They still had 20 minutes before their workload started.

"A question," Kyoko replied, but yet again Kanae could see Kyoko slipping off into her own thoughts as her voice became vague and dreamy.

"MO! give it here," Kanae ordered as she took the paper from before Kyoko and read the writing.

**Let's see if you can answer this riddle then Kyoko,**

**I think you might be able to find out something if you get the correct answer.**

**The Question.**

**Why is the word worth the saying?**

**When saying it takes so much time?**

**Would the world stop spinning for a moment?**

**To make one person happy in their life?**

**How many people have this question?**

**To answer this question is to say.**

**The question is worth the asking, **

**Otherwise I wouldn't ask it in this way.**

**What's the question?**

Kanae read the paper through twice before handing it back to Kyoko her head spinning with the lines as she tried to understand the meaning of the words.

Kyoko watched her best friend. Her forehead frowned slightly as she too seemed to contemplate what the meaning of the riddle could be. After a few minutes she decided maybe if they spoke they could work it out together.

"Any ideas?" Kyoko asked hopefully as Kanae suddenly realised she had been doing exactly the same as Kyoko, forgetting she wasn't alone in the room.

"Not really, all I can really think of is 'Sorry.' They always say it's the hardest word to say, so maybe that's why it would take so much time?" she said as she again thought about the first line.

"But then I suppose sorry is a very needed word, isn't it? As we're only human and we all make mistakes so it's a worthy word to use. But does the first line mean it's not a worthy or well used word? Why do you say the word if it's difficult or hard to say?"

Kanae loved puzzles and riddles. It was something she could really think about and get her teeth sunk into though she had never heard this one before and that pleased her to no end.

"Yes and I don't think sorry would really work with Ren-san saying I would find something out if I got the answer correct. Unless he's saying sorry for teasing me so much lately," Kyoko said with another slight blush on her cheeks.

Kanae wondered what the puppy love driven idiot had done this time? "No I don't suppose it would. Unless he is going to do something?"

Kanae watched as Kyoko's head jumped up from viewing the page before her. "Like what?" Kyoko asked looking worried.

Kanae could almost see the ideas flying through Kyoko's head as she smiled ruefully.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he's thinking about playing a prank on you like the other day," Kanae said as Kyoko paled visibly.

She was so glad she and Chiori had been there that day as Kyoko entered the store room first carrying the boxes of glitter and other crafty items the president had ordered for the Children's Day festivities which would be happening later this month. Children could come and look around LME and the work everyone does there.

Ren had waited just behind the door and once Kyoko was fully in his view had jumped out grabbing the young woman. In her fright she had thrown the entire box of multi-coloured glitter into the air covering them both in sparkles. She and Chiori had to walk away from the sparkling pair unable to hold in their laughter as Kyoko looked mortified and Ren simply looked stunned at the tiny speckles covering him.

It had taken both Kyoko and Ren days to fully get the glitter out of their hair. It had even been commented on with Ren in a live interview. For one of the first times Kanae had seen the ever serene actor blush slightly and tell the hosts it had been a mistimed prank. He went on to add how he wished he had waited to see what the victim was carrying before he had jumped out.

The media had loved the story grabbing onto it for days after. The great Tsuruga Ren had a fun side in addition to his cool and calm persona. Yet all it seemed to have done is make the man even more popular. No matter who asked or how they asked Ren would only say it had been a friend at work and nothing more.

"Oh God I hope not. I don't think my heart has recovered from the last time yet," Kyoko said as Kanae snorted with laughter.

"Or maybe he's finally grown some," Kanae muttered as she recalled the memorized riddle in her head, shocking herself into sudden realisation.

"Mercy me," Kanae said as she laughed out loud.

"What have you figured it out?" Kyoko asked excited at her best friend's sudden exclamation.

"Oh no. No sorry I just saw it's time to get started," Kanae said as she brushed past the topic.

As usual Kyoko accepted her best friend's words and stood up folding the paper lovingly and popping it in her overalls pocket. Kanae watched as Kyoko held her hand over the pocket in which she had placed the paper.

Yes Ren your love is definitely not unrequited.

* * *

It was lunch time when Chiori entered L. A. Hearts for some lunch. Her shift wasn't starting for another thirty minutes so she decided she might as well grab some lunch first. Spotting Kyoko at one of the tables she walked towards her.

"Hey Kyoko," Chiori said as she looked down at her friend and self proclaimed senpai. Kyoko seemed in a world of her own which wasn't uncommon. "Kyoko?" Chiori said again as she touched her friend's shoulder gently.

This time Kyoko looked up and noticed Chiori for the first time. "Oh hey, Chiori-chan! How are you today? Have you come in for lunch? Want to sit with me?"

Chiori smiled at her normal barrage of questions.

"Good, Yes and if you don't mind," she answered all at once and Kyoko smiled happily as she nodded.

"So what were you so engrossed in?" Chiori asked as she looked at the paper. It looked well worn and apart from the folding it was perfectly clean and preserved.

"Oh, it's a riddle Ren-san gave me," Kyoko replied as she smiled brightly. "Want to see?" she asked as she pushed the paper across the table gently. Chiori nodded as she took it gently from Kyoko and read the writing there.

"I've had it for five days now and still I can't make heads or tails of it. And he won't give me any clues." Kyoko said with a small pout which had Chiori smiling.

"So have you been calling and asking him for clues?" Chiori asked as she smiled deviously, knowing Kyoko's head was fully in the riddle and hoping Kyoko would answer honestly without too much persuasion.

"No, he phones me every night. So I just ask him then." Chiori's jaw would have dropped if she wasn't so good at hiding her true emotions.

_Every night! God he truly is in love with her. Good for you Kyoko. _Chiori thought as she smiled warmly at her friend.

"Well let's see If I can help you some. You got anything so far?" she asked as she read through the riddle again.

"Well Kanae said something about the first line meaning the word Sorry. But I'm not too sure," Kyoko said as she looked thoughtful again.

"So shall we look at the second line?" Chiori asked as she read the paper in her hand but Kyoko beat her to it.

"Would the world stop spinning for a moment? To make one person happy in their life?" Kyoko instantly said as she looked at Chiori.

"I don't really understand that line. Why would the world stand still? Or does it mean for you to stand still? And why would it make you happy if you were still?" Kyoko said as she looked down at the table her eyes confused as Chiori thought about the lines herself.

_Well maybe. _Chiori thought as she watched Kyoko look at the table

"And Tsuruga-san gave you this?" Chiori asked and Kyoko nodded.

"Any ideas?" Kyoko asked hopefully and even though Chiori smiled and handed the paper back to Kyoko she was not about to give Kyoko the answer.

"I think it's something Tsuruga-san wants you to figure out on your own Kyoko. I don't think it would make sense to anyone else," she said as Kyoko looked at her shocked. Chiori didn't fail to see the happiness in her golden eyes.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I really do, Kyoko. Now how about I treat us both to lunch." Kyoko denied Chiori paying for her half but they did have a very pleasant lunch together laughing and joking.

And all Chiori could think as she sat there opposite the girl she would always call the most talented actress in the world was.

_You're a lucky man, Tsuruga-san_.

* * *

"Ano. Kyoko?" Jelly Woods called out to Kyoko for the fourth time.

She stood outside her makeup room watching the girl Lory had insisted she help get ready for tonight's award ceremony. It was to be Kyoko's first ever awards and Lory being as pushy as ever had insisted Ren and Kyoko go together.

Kyoko had agreed knowing Lory had already threatened to make it a Love Me task if she didn't. As they would be meeting up with most of the cast for Dark Moon there, no one should really get the wrong idea. Would they?

"Kyoko-chan!" Jelly said as she grabbed the other woman's shoulder. She watched her jerk away in surprise as the piece of paper she had been holding fluttered to the floor.

"Woods-san! I'm sorry" Kyoko said as she attempted to get down to apologise properly, yet Jelly's firm grasp on her shoulder stopped her.

"How many times must I tell you Kyoko? It's Jelly or Ten, none of this Woods-san, ok?" She said smiling beautifully at the young woman she loved dearly.

"I'm sorry Ten-san you surprised me is all," Kyoko said as she bowed her head unable to bend any lower due to Jelly's grip.

"It's fine, you were just spacing out there and I was wondering if there was something wrong?" Jelly asked as she let go of Kyoko's shoulder and bent to retrieve the paper Kyoko had dropped.

The crease was so deeply embedded in the paper now it had almost a sort of old feel to it. Yet it was spotless and well looked after.

"Is this the problem?" Jelly asked as she looked at the paper she was holding. She looked at Kyoko who nodded. "A riddle?" Jelly asked as she read the paper once more and handed it back to Kyoko.

"Yes. Ren-san gave it to me two weeks ago, but no matter what I do I just can't seem to find the correct answer. And Ren-san won't give me any clues. Kanae thought the first line could mean Sorry and Chiori said she thinks it's something that only I could figure out if Ren-san wrote the riddle for me." Jelly listened quietly and nodded as Kyoko sighed."But I just don't know!" she said now exasperated. She put the paper in her pocket and threw her hands up to show exactly how she was feeling about this little piece of paper her supposed friend had given her.

"You really want to know the answer Kyoko?" Jelly asked as she smiled knowingly.

Kyoko could hardly stop the speed in which she answered. "Yes! I really do!" She almost cried out as Jelly's smile became devious.

"Well Kyoko-chan, when you ask Ren for these clues were you there?" Jelly asked.

Kyoko after thinking for a few moments shook her head. She hadn't been with Ren when she asked it was always on their nightly phone calls she would ask. During their work and daytime routines she just never thought to ask him, when she was with Ren she didn't even think about the riddle actually.

This was actually a new thought to Kyoko as she suddenly realised this riddle had been going around and around her head for weeks yet when she was with Ren it completely slipped her mind.

"Well then the answer is simple then." Jelly said as she steered Kyoko towards the makeup chair and her waiting dress which Lory had purchased especially for the occasion as congratulations for being nominated. Kyoko had been hard pressed to accept it, but Lory was not taking no for an answer and had loved every minute shopping with the other two Love Me girls and Maria for the perfect gown. Lory had even made sure the personal shoppers had taken off all of the price tags so Kyoko would not see the prices and sway her decision.

"Tonight at the afterparty, take Ren somewhere where it's only the two of you. And then stand in front of him then look up into his eyes. That's very important Kyoko look directly into his eyes and ask him to tell you the answer." Kyoko just looked at Jelly completely sceptical but as she was trying to keep still for the Makeup Witch she couldn't look into her face.

"And he will really tell me if I do that?" Kyoko asked in disbelief

Jelly chuckled as she brushed a thin layer of powder over Kyoko's cheeks. "Trust me darling. No man would say no to a woman who can ask them face to face."

Kyoko thought about Jelly's words but interpreted them in her own way as Jelly had expected.

_Well I suppose Tsuruga-san always says he can always forgive someone if they apologise honestly. Maybe honesty and asking politely will work. _Jelly smiled as she watched Kyoko's eyes in the mirror taking her words to heart.

"Thanks Ten-san, I'll ask Ren-san tonight," she said finally making her mind up that she needed to know the answer and asking Ren might be the only way.

* * *

Ren could hardly breathe. She looked so beautiful in her silver evening gown. Like a true princess.

"Ren-san," Kyoko said softly as she slowly approached him looking like the ethereal goddess that she was. At least she did to him.

"Yes Kyoko?" Ren said with difficulty past the lump in his throat. It seemed to have risen when Kyoko had asked Ren to join her out on the balcony for air. They'd had an amazing evening so far. He himself had won Best Actor for his role as Katsuki, she had won Best Supporting Actress for Mio. In all, Dark Moon had won the most awards of the evening including Best Drama. But seeing Kyoko here and now standing right before him gazing up at him with those beautiful golden eyes that reflected the starlight had to be the most perfect moment.

"Will you tell me the answer to the riddle please Ren-san?"

His throat caught again, this time with fear. Could he really tell her? But then looking down into her eyes like this could he really not? "The answer Kyoko?" he asked softly and she nodded gently.

"Please." Ren couldn't deny her. Hell if she had asked in that moment he would have figured out a way to give her the moon if she had asked him.

"Do you love me, Kyoko?" Ren asked softly as Kyoko's eyes widened almost to the point Ren wondered if they would be as big as the full moon they reflected.

"W. W..What?" Kyoko stuttered. Still lost in Ren's beautiful gaze she could not believe his words as her built up walls and barriers crumbled before his eyes and his words.

"That's the answer Kyoko. Do you love me?" Ren couldn't help it as he took that final half step and wrapped his arms around the woman he had been in love with for so long. She never flinched away nor did her eyes wander from his as a single breathy word left her lips.

"Yes."

And with the moon and stars as witnesses Ren kissed the woman of his dreams. She was his pillar of strength and also his one weakness.

So Kyoko found out then and there what Ren had meant when he said she might find something out if she could answer the riddle. She found out that Love was not always such a terrible thing, but that it could be wonderful and joyous and oh so hard to say. Yet in that single moment when you find out that you are loved and the world in return seems to stand still? It's all worth it. The pain, the heartache and the seemingly endless journey. The journey that takes you to your happily ever after.

* * *

**Well there you have it,**

**another amazingly fluffy one shot for you **

**to attempt to avoid the mountain of cotton balls I have literally covered you in :P**

**Oh and a little knowledge for you :D **

**The riddle is actually something I wrote at 12 years old,**

**with which I won a small competition for the local newspaper :D **

**I love riddles :D**

**How to riddle out the answer!**

**The Question.**

**Why is the word worth the saying?**

**When saying it takes so much time?**

(Basically it's really hard if you truly love someone to tell them you love them, what if you say it too early? what if they don't feel the same way? you have all these possibilities running through your head but yet you love them and want them to love you too.)

**Would the world stop spinning for a moment?**

**To make one person happy in their life?**

(they say its like a bolt of lightning, or that the world seems to stop spinning and for that single moment when you realise your love is returned that there seems simply to be only you two together in the world your heart literally skipping a beat.)

**How many people have this question?**

**To answer this question is to say.**

(Everyone has this question)

**The question is worth the asking, **

**Otherwise I wouldn't ask it in this way.**

(I don't think there are many people who could truly stand there and honestly say they had never thought about this question, never wondered if the person they love, loves them too? even if its as a brother and sister, mother and daughter, father and son. at some point in everyone's life you will think this question.

**What's the question?**

Do you love me?

and I just hope when you do ask somebody that, that they truly do.

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx Neh xxx**


End file.
